utaufandomcom-20200223-history
UTAUloids
They were originally considered Vocaloids as well, because of Teto, the pioneer if not the first UTAUloid being attempted to pass off as a real Vocaloid. UTAUloids refers to voice banks that work on UTAU, with accompanying anime-inspired avatars, just like Crypton's Character Voice Series for VOCALOID. The reason for segragating them is to differentiate them from Fanmade Vocaloids that uses existsing voices that run on Yamaha's Vocaloid and Vocaloid2 platform, or those supplied with actual singing voices. Because UTAU has the ability to manually import voice sounds from WAV files, it is quite easy to create "our own" UTAUloids- which has resulted in a large boom of voice banks, from all over the world. The only restriction in making an UTAUloid is using voice data unwillingly recorded. This means people cannot make UTAUloids out of people that do not give their consent. UTAUloids based on the voice of popular figures are highly frowned upon as well, because it is seen to be a danger to the program's survival, making the program, its author, and those who recorded it highly susceptible to lawsuits and legal action. =Single Language UTAUloids= These are UTAUloids designed to sing in one language only. Commonly they are Japanese UTAUloids, whose filenames are in Kana (Katakana and/or Hiragana). Be warned such filenames will not display correctly in Windows systems without setting the system locale to Japan. Teto Kasane (重音テト) :: Main Article and detailed information : Teto Kasane Teto is a voice bank made for a freeware spin-off of Vocaloid named UTAU. She was originally designed as an April Fools joke by 2ch users to trick Nico Nico Douga users into thinking she was a new Vocaloid from Crypton Future Media (her company's name was Crvipton), but was eventually turned into an independent character. She appears in the Hatsune Mix manga by KEI. She is shown on a bottle of MEIKO's sake labeled "重音てと" (Kasane Teto). page found here Defoko (デフォ子) Defoko is the default voice data bank for UTAU. Her name literally means 'default child'. She has short, plum colored hair that comes close to her shoulders and matches her tie. Her voice is rather airy and robotic. Defoko is often referred to as "Dehuo" since some users take the name "Default (Child)" offensively. Although Defoko has clear and understandable pronunciations, it is hard to give her a natural sound, mainly because her voice is not human based. Defoko's personality is described as quiet and thoughtful, but at times can get rough (as in her treatment of Momo). A sample of her voice can be found here, and her illustration can be viewed here. Other voices that have spawned from Defoko; ;Imouto Defo (デフォ妹) ::"Default Sister" voice data bank for UTAU. She is meant to be a younger version of Defoko, with even better pronunciations and a very childish voice. She is available for download on the UTAU official site just like Teto, Momo and Mako. ;Defo Futoshi Defota (戴デフォ太) ::Male default voice for Defoko, made with AquesTalk. Sora Suiga (穂歌ソラ) Sora is a male UTAUloid that has a robotic voice. His character item is curry soup (Sora is pictured with spoons and Ladles too). Genderbending Sora's voice banks leads to him also having a female voice, Sara Suiga (穂歌サラ Suiga Sara). Age: 19; Height: 175cm; Weight: 57kg; Desirable pitch range: D3~C#5; CV: Yuu; Illustrated by: Naruko Illustration: here His voice is like this "ダブルラリアット Double Lariat" Taya Soune (蒼音タヤ) Taya is a somewhat rich-voiced UTAU with blue hair and a butler's uniform. Taya is a hermaphrodite, meaning it is both genders. Users have made Taya sing both high and low, and it seems to succeed in both octaves decently, but sounds best in between Alto 2 and Tenor 1 tone(s). Not many videos of Taya have been made, but a user has finally "released" Taya Soune to the world of YouTube. Even though Taya has a pleasant voice, its pronunciations are a bit difficult to understand without proper tweaking. Taya reflects a more masculine appearance than the other more well-known "hermaphrodite", Ruko. You can view the full-body art of Taya here. Taya's last name, often read as "AONE/AOINE", is meant to be read as SOUNE meaning "blue sound." :Age: 16; Gender: Hermaphrodite (both); Signature Item: Strawberry; Height: 164cm; Weight: N/A. :If portrayed as a character: Taya is meant to act as a proper gentleman to others; it has a hatred of rude individuals, loves its eyepiece, and likes strawberries. Momo Momone (桃音モモ) Momo is the second voice for UTAU. Her voice is easier to control than Defoko. Even though human based, Momo still sounds airy and robotic, but not as much as Defoko; her voice sounds softer than her predecessor. When drawn she is seen to have shoulder length pink hair with white barrettes in her bangs and a white earphone set. She wears a green hat. Her outfit is seen to be a classic school uniform of green and white (white short sleeve shirt, green skirt, green collar) and a red necktie. This illustration better describes her outfit details. It is said that she is good friends with Defoko. However, sometimes she denies it, since Defoko goes rough on her at times. Her character item is a peach, since that is the meaning of "momo". Her voice is like this. Mako Nagone (和音マコ) Mako is also human based. Her voice comes from an amateur singer on NicoNico, and is easier to control, being more stable and human-like than the other two before her. She is not MOE. She is known to be the preferred UTAU for beginners. When drawn she is known to have light purple hair that is usually held in a pony tail. She wears a white headphone set with a giant white bow in her hair (like Rin Kagamine but bigger.) Mako does not have an "official" outfit. Fan have been known to change her outfit in almost evey video- although the underlining "ninja" feel is a consistency with all of her appearances. One example consists of ninja style garb with a short netted shirt and white scarf, over which she wears a black robe with a giant red obi. Her arms are bandaged, mimicking VOCALOID arm gear. Her voice is like this. This is a 3d render of her, and this is one of her images too. Luna Amane (天音ルナ) Luna's voice is much less airy and robotic than the other UTAU vocaloids, and therefore she has an easier time pronouncing. She sings a lot of songs with Mako Nagone, suggesting that they are friends. Her clothing consists of bunny ears attached to her headphones, an orange tank top over a green sleeveless turtleneck shirt, and a fuchsia mini skirt with yellow trimming. She also wears black shoes, wristbands, and black bike shorts underneath her skirt. Luna's eyes are blue and her hair is blond and wavy. Luna could also be called Runa. She is sometimes named Tenne Luna. A sample of her singing can be heard here. Here is an illustration of her, and a 3d render of her. Nana Haruka (春歌ナナ) A young looking and sounding UTAUloid. She is voiced by Nanahira. Her video was released in YouTube on January 30th, 2009. Although meant to look "cute", her voice can get very pitchy, and the usual product made with her voice library is very robotic sounding, thus, it is not pleasant to listen to. If you want to listen to her anyway, click here. This is her concept illustration. Yufu Sekka (雪歌ユフ) A gentle, whispy-voiced UTAU with a gray and white theme and decent range. You can listen to her voice here, here, and here. She has a white coat and her grey hair is in a long braid. Her item is Castella cake. Download her voice here, or view her concept art here. Kemi Amene (雨音ケミ ) Kemi is UTAUloid US03. Her name basically translates to "Rain sound Kemi" Her voice can go both low and high and still sound good. However, it is a challenge to get her to sing long notes. Here is a voice sample of her, and an illustration of her. Age: 14; Height: 164.59 cm; Weight: 52kg; Signature item: Waffle; Gender: Female; Color scheme: Gray, Green and Red; Singable Languages: Japanese- very American sounding Fjord Donka (鈍歌フィヨードッ) Fjord is Series 2 of the PSS Project. He has white hair with winter attire, as illustrated here. His voicebanks are available in Romaji or Kana, downloadable in the PSS website. For further details, visit his wiki page in the UTAUPSS wiki. =Bilingual UTAUloids= These are UTAUloids capable of singing in two languages. The most prominent example of this is Ruko Yokune, as explained below. Ruko Yokune (欲音ルコ) Ruko is yet another attempted joke character, made by 2ch to trick users into thinking she is the third Vocaloid release of Crypton, just like Teto. She is tall with hair highlights, heterochromatic eyes- which reflect both fluency in Japanese and English (a prominent feature for Crypton's third character, Luka Megurine)- tank top, sleeveless polo shirt, and low-cut pants, exposing a pair of black string underwear; This official illustration shows Ruko's outfit as a whole. Unfortunately, the joke was not able to catch on and many people did not fall for it like Teto's. She is said to be twelve, but eventually is nineteen. Ruko is believed to have mixed ethnicity due to her height at 6'5" feet. Despite popular depictions by vip@2ch that she is a hermaphrodite due to wielding voicebanks in both genders, Ruko is generally considered female, unlike Taya who is designed to be both male and female. She seems to like coffee a lot, and is drowsy a lot of the time. ((due to a pun in the phrase "Yoku neru ko" which spells her name as well)) Her character items are pillows and a cup of coffee. Ruko also has a closet gambling habit. She likes being petted, and reacts like a cat. Ruko has a good voice like this. Her 'official' site can be found here. Zanda Kurane (暗音ザンダ) Zanda is the second UTAUloid from America, codenamed US02. His voice is a little rough but quite clear. He sounds best below C4. He has the capability to sing higher without sounding robotic. He sounds the best singing rock songs in a louder tone of voice. Here is how his voice sounds. If you want Zanda's voice bank, go to ChaoFreak1's profile at YouTube. Age: 15; Height: 164cm; Weight: 56kg; Signature item: raspberries and candy canes; Gender: male; Color scheme: black, red, and white; Singable Languages: Japanese, English; Illustration: Here Hikaru (光輝晃) Hikaru is a new American-made UTAUloid. He is portrayed as being sweet, shy, and cute, with green shiny hair and a liking for girlish clothes. Hikaru is portrayed as slightly feminine and nice to everyone, with a constantly happy smile on his face, and he looks up to KAITO as a role model and hero. His creator is 3Dmidori, a girl, so his voice sometimes sounds feminine, but can sound masculine enough. He is able to speak Japanese and fairly good English. A small demo of his voice can be found here. :Age:'14; '''Height:'163cm; 'Weight:'50kg; '''Signature item: Pizza; Gender: Male; Color scheme: Green, Black, and White; Language Japanese and English Isakund (イサクンッド) Isakund is a little sharp, but very clear. He sounds better above C3. He has the ability to make a very fine choir voice, and sounds the best POP song and singing in a low tone of voice sharp. Here is how his voice sounds. If you want the voice of Isakund, go to the profile of Chicojava in YouTube. ::Age: 15 Height: 169cm Weight: 57kg; Signature item: Apples; Gender: male, Color Scheme: black, red and blue; Singable Languages: Japanese Illustration: Poster Art =Multilingual UTAUloids= These are UTAUloids reliably capable of singing in 3 languages or more. Otsu Hibikine (響き音オツ) Otsu Hibikine (US04) is the oldest, so far, of the of the US UTAU. He is of both Japanese and Spanish decent, however his creator is not. Otsu as a character loves spicy foods, especially eating red chili peppers raw. He's also quite the ladies man. Whenever he gets the chance, he hits on the female UTAUloids and Vocaloids. He's a very friendly guy, but has a fiery temper when angered. Listen to him singing an A scale here. Age:'18; '''Height:'167.64cm; 'Weight:'72.5kg; 'Signature Item:'Red Chili pepper; 'Gender:'Male; 'Color scheme:'Red, Black, White; 'Singable Languages:'Japanese (possibly English and Spanish); '''Illustration: Here Zuii Takoe (多声ズイー) Zuii is the first of the SRSloids series by SingingRobotStalker. She runs on both UTAU and Garageband (for Mac). Zuii can handle English, Latin, Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, German and Norwegian. Future language capabilities are planned as well. To know more, visit her wiki page at the SRSloids wiki. She is always being updated. Age: 15; Gender: Female; Signature Item: Gold-plated Rose; Height: 152.4cm (5ft); Weight: 65kg (143lbs); Name Meaning: Optional Multi-voice. =WIP (Work-In-Progress) UTAUloids= Here is a listing of announced UTAUloids that are still in active development, and has not yet been finalized or even released. Hitori Kanane (悲音 独り) Her voice bank is still being actively developed, although she sounds a little bit airy. Her voice sounds like a young childs, and she has a wide range. She is shown to be 'cousins' with Hanashi Ayatsune, who is a ventrilouquist. Her name literally transates to: 'Alone Sad-Sound'. She is voiced by Sora Medina. This is her poster art. ::Age: 14; Height: 164cm; Weight: 45kg; Signature item: grapes and jam; Gender: female; Color scheme: black and purple; Singable Languages: Japanese, English Tomero Chii (地位トメロ) Tomero is the first American UTAULOID (US01). He is not complete and lacks voice samples, but is getting worked on. His voice is light and airy. Similar to Yuzu although his voice is more clear. He has black hair and his outfit is brown, black and red. (Illustration by mx) He is voiced by LegendMaker12. There are not many videos of him singing as he is not yet complete. :Age: 13; Height: Not Determined; Weight: Not Determined; Signature item: Not Determined; Gender: male; Color scheme: brown, black, and red; Singable Languages: Japanese; Illustration: Here Here is one of his very strange songs: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_jTUeqwmoU0 Chiyo Sakuwatari (朔渡チヨ) Chiyo is a part of the Series 1 of UTAUPSS, together with Michiyo. Her Act1 version has been completed, but is not available for use. Act2 version is still work in progress, and will be released soon. For more details including concept art, visit her wiki page at UTAUPSS Wiki or at the PSS Website. Michiyo Ishimaru (石丸ミチヨ) Michiyo is a part of the Series 1 of UTAUPSS, together with Chiyo. Her Act1 version has been completed, but is not available for use. Act2 version is still work in progress, and will be released soon. For more details including concept art, visit her wiki page at UTAUPSS Wiki or at the PSS Website. Pike Another Utau in the works. Here is an example of his voice http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3iHDpQ74akU&feature=channel_page He is voiced by pichu241 of YouTube and a bunch of other sites. Here's his offical website: http://pichu241.webs.com/ Azashi Oreno An UTAUloid with a childish voice. Here is an example of his voice http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=180E-Aimjj4&feature=channel_page. Age: 3; Height: Not Determined; Weight: Not Determined; Signature item: Not Determined; Gender: male; Color scheme: Teal, seafoam, and green; Singable Languages: Japanese Journey Cyr An English-only Utau, another coming from America. She is being designed to sing old classical songs. This is her demo. =UTAUloid Series= Some groups may develop and release UTAUloids under one package branding. UTAUPSS and SRSloids are examples of these. UTAUPSS UTAUPSS are a collection of Utau characters created by Project Sing Song,the first Utau Makers group. This includes Series 1; Ishimaru Michiyo (石丸ミチヨ) and Sakuwatari Chiyo (朔渡チヨ)- and Series 2; Donka Fjord (鈍歌フィヨードッ). :For more information and for contacting reasons, it is suggested that you visit the offical Project Sing Song site here. :For English users, this site may also be helpful. Offical UTAUPSS Wikia SRSloids :UTAUloids voiced/made by SingingRobotStalker. :These "SRSloids" include Zuii Takoe 多声ズイー, Su-suko Mijukurini 未熟俚似スースーコ, Yoshika Omoshiro 面白ヨシカ, Misuinu Kaiki 怪奇ミスイヌ, Mimishii Kokoni 個々にミミシイ, and Nashime Kokoni 個々にナシメ. :http://srsloids.wikia.com/